Medabots Halloween SPECIAL!
by Phantom Jedi Mystic Dark Co
Summary: This should actaully be #2 in Jedi-and's and Dark lady's series but because of halloween, we decided to do this one first. The authors and the gang decide to spend halloween together!! So whats gonna get broken and who's gonna be sent to the police statio


Disclaimer: Neither Jedi-and nor Dark Lady own Medabots. It owns itself and we merely own our characters and the plot to this fic. We don't own Halloween or Chatters either. Halloween has been going on for generations and generations much longer than Jedi-and and I were born.  
  
Authors' Note: We are aware that Halloween was yesterday although for those who are reading this after Nov 1st I apologize. I am typing up this note on Nov the first and it is 8:30 at night. We started this whole thing way before Halloween had came. Please enjoy our Halloween special. ^_^  
  
"Come on Bee..." Jedi-and walked out the clinic with the timid flying Medabot beside him.  
  
Dark lady placed the large pumpkin on the counter with a knife in her ear like she always did with a pencil. She had a wicked and evil grin on her face. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to carve a pumpkin." She declared to Katana who had her own pumpkin on the counter. "But you can NOT question my methods, okay?" The Fox nodded. Crown cat, Amber and Angel fox also watched  
  
"Now, you take your knife," Dark Lady pulled out the knife into her right hand while the others mimicked her." And make a fairly large circle around the stem. Big enough to fit your hand in."  
  
Katana pulled out her knife and began inserting the knife throughout the pumpkin. In and out, in and out. They all looked at her.  
  
"Hey, what's goin-------- Why do you have KNIFE?!!" Dark Lady turned to see Jedi-and standing in the doorway, staring at the knife in Dark Lady's hand. "I thought we where carving, not killing..."  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"And why have you given the children of some of the strongest Medabots knives?"  
  
"Err. We're carving pumpkins. Want to help?"  
  
"May as well... You can come out now Bee..." Bee looked over his shoulder.  
  
"They're not going to hurt me with the knifes are they?"  
  
"Oh, hey Bee!" Dark Lady waved to her but that had been the hand with the knife in it.  
  
"Oops." She ducked behind him again. He walks in to the shop, her still hiding behind.  
  
"We were going shopping... we kinda ran out of food..."  
  
"Uh. Here! Have a pumpkin!" Dark Lady handed Jedi-and a pumpkin. "You can make pie with it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome. Now, you're gonna have to brace yourself. Because now we get MESSY!" Dark lady pulled the top off of her pumpkin and placed the knife on the counter. She then dug her hand into it while squishy noises were heard.  
  
"EWW!!" the young girls called out in unison  
  
"COOL!" Katana pulled off the top as well and dug her left hand into the pumpkin. "It tickles." Crowncat winged  
  
"Oh phh, fine then yeah big baby."  
  
"I told you not to question my methods before this started!"  
  
Dark lady hid the knife behind her back so Bee would come out from her hiding spot. "Hey, Bee? You wanna carve a pumpkin?"  
  
"N... no thank you Dark. I don't like knives..."  
  
"As you can tell she is still very timid......" Jedi-and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Heh, it would seem so. Well, do you wanna pull out the pumpkin guts with me?"  
  
Her eyes widened "It's only an expression Bee." Jedi reassured her. She moved slowly out, taking a spoon from that space where all anime characters pull things out of and goes over to Dark.  
  
"A......alright......"  
  
"Oh phh. Why use a spoon when you've got hands?" Dark lady removed the spoon from Bee's hands and stuck them into the pumpkin she had been working on. "How does it feel?" A blue line went across her head.  
  
"......"  
  
"Hellooo? Bee? Oh, come on. It's not THAT bad." Bee pulled her shaking hand out of the pumpkin and looked at it. Dark Lady slid her hands in as well and made Bee scrunch up the guts. She pulled them out and placed them on a plate. "There. Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"  
  
Bee's eyes were wide as she saw the orange goo roll down her white, yellow and black arms.  
  
".... uh...... huh....." She wiped her hand on Dark slowly. Her hand was still shaking  
  
"Hey!" Dark lady wiped at the orange goo on her shirt.  
  
"Man she is such a wuss...." Amber and Crowncat nodded.  
  
"Shut up, Katana."  
  
"Hold your tongue!" Jedi-and shouted out. "Admittedly she isn't as brave as most, but I still consider her a good Medabot...." He smiled at Bee  
  
"Yeah, so NEH. Time for round TWO!" Dark lady shoved her hands back into the pumpkin where more squishing noises were heard.  
  
"And she may not win Robattles but she will give support. She has a skill which she herself doesn't know."  
  
"Yep," agreed Dark Lady as she pulled out the orange stringy guts of the pumpkin.  
  
Jedi-and passed Bee a pair of gloves. She put them on and approached the pumpkin again. She closed her eyes and put her hand in.  
  
Dark Lady rolled her eyes. "Fine."  
  
"In time Dark.... In time."  
  
"So what are you gonna be for Halloween, Jedi-and?" Dark Lady asked curiously.  
  
"I'm thinking of the Grim Reaver. I have an old scythe in my garage. It makes a change from the normal like vampires and wizards. You?"  
  
"I'm gonna be a gothic!" Dark lady answered gleefully. Jedi-and just laughed.  
  
"Figures. Anyways, since shopping has been cancelled. Do you guys want to go to Chatters?" Jedi-and asked. Dark Lady gave two thumbs up.  
  
"When have I not?"  
  
----  
  
"Ah, it's good to be back!" Dark lady grinned. Jedi-and nodded. Bee looked around curiously.  
  
"I've never been here before." She said. Dark Lady gasped.  
  
"You're kidding me?!" She turned to Jedi-and. "Have you been neglecting to teach Bee the ways of the fine delicacies of Chatters?! Shame on you!"  
  
Jedi-and rubbed the back of his head. "I've been busy, okay? I just haven't had the time." Dark Lady shrugged.  
  
"Fine, you've been forgiven." A Japanese girl about Jedi-and's age walked up to them. Her dark brown hair was wavy at the ends and she had a nice smile.  
  
"Hello. I will be your waitress. Let me guide you to your table." They followed her to the right side of the room where a table or two had been pushed together. They all sat down while the girl waited for them.  
  
"Oh, Jedi? Will it be the usual?" She asked with a high accent. Jedi- and nodded while Dark Lady raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You have a usual?" Dark Lady asked as the waitress walked away. Jedi- and nodded.  
  
"Well, I do always order ribs and coke."  
  
"Yeah but, Miranda's memory is as bad as mine. I never knew she could memorize a whole order." Dark Lady suddenly looked sly. "Looks like Miranda's got a thing for yeah." Jedi-and's cheeks flushed.  
  
"Wh what? Naah."  
  
"Watch." Dark lady turned around I her chair and yelled back at Miranda. "Hey! Miranda!! What's my name?!"  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow and pressed her pen to her lips. "Errm, Dark dark?" Dark Lady sighed.  
  
"Never mind Miranda."  
  
"I..........see..........."  
  
Dark Lady turned back to Jedi-and with a triumphant grin. "Told yeah." He stared wide eyed at her  
  
"Oh..........."  
  
"Jedi's got a girlfriend, Jedi's got a girlfriend, Jedi's got a girlfriend," Katana rhymed.  
  
"Papa has an admire!"  
  
"Go paps!" Amber shouted out. He gave them all an evil glare. Dark Lady attempted to keep her laugh inside.  
  
"Aww. Don't be embarrassed. Soon YOU're gonna have to watch an educational sex video."  
  
He gave her an evil glare and held up his hand. It glowed and turned in to his human peppercat hand.  
  
"Enough is enough........." He muttered while growling. He was blushing badly as well. Dark Lady stared at the hand incredulously.  
  
"Uh........... What are you gonna do with that?" A spark came from the metal claws. Jedi-and moved it closer up to Dark Lady so it was nearly at her nose.  
  
"Guess................"  
  
Dark Lady looked from Jedi-and to the hand, and then back to him. "Jedi, look, I'm sorry. Okay? It was just a joke."  
  
"Well, I'd like to introduce you to one of MY jokes." He grinned slyly. Dark Lady's eyes were now wider than usual.  
  
"I really wasn't serious, okay?"  
  
"I know." Jedi-and's hand changed back and he tapped her on the nose. He laughed to himself.  
  
Dark lady sat there for a few moments, letting what had just happened sing in. She finally glared at him and got up form her seat. She walked out of the restaurant and into the women's bathrooms.  
  
"Oops............."  
  
Katana stared after Dark Lady. "I don't get it. Jedi-and wasn't REALLY gonna hurt her. Why's she so upset?"  
  
"I'd never hurt her..... she's to good of a friend....... and she knows it...." his eyes do the anime shaking thing "I'm starting to get worried"  
  
"She's just in the bathroom. It's not like she's gonna kill herself or anything................... Right?"  
  
Jedi-and remains silent  
  
"Guys? Hello? Right?"  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"Bee...... go find out......"  
  
Bee hesitated but got up from her seat all the same. She hovered over to the women's bathroom and peered into the room. It was covered with white marble tiles and there were four stalls lined up  
  
Bee hovered in farther and quietly closed the door. "Dark Lady?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Miss Dark Lady?"  
  
".............. Go away." answered a small voice.  
  
"Dark Lady? What's wrong?"  
  
There was no answer. "You're not going to kill yourself are you?"  
  
There was a small laugh from one of the stalls. "No."  
  
"Then what's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on the door  
  
Dark Lady sat on the toilet with the seat down. She had her knees scrunched up to her chest and her head buried in her knees. "Nothing. I need to take whiz."  
  
"Then how come I don't believe you?"  
  
" Don't ask me. Ask you believing circuits, or whatever."  
  
"Please tell me what's wrong..... Mr. Jedi-and is getting worried."  
  
".............. He scared me."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"He scared me!"  
  
"Why? You know he wouldn't hurt you...."  
  
" Yeah, but. Well............... You see. Jedi-and can sometimes.......... lose his temper. And when he does, I'm sometimes there to calm him down. But, this time. he lost his temper because of me. And................. I wasn't sure how to take it."  
  
"We all lose our temper sometimes miss Dark lady....."  
  
"I know he would stop himself from doing anything to you......"  
  
"He would blame himself if anything happened even if it wasn't his fault if anything happened. You're a true friend to him, he was only playing"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't know that! He created Centurion and look what happens to him wen he loses HIS temper! When that Peppercat hand was coming, I didn't think he was playing or joking. And suddenly he just taps my nose and says it was all a joke............"  
  
"I.... I know..... if you want Jedi-and to go, I'm sure he would understand...." She started to float off  
  
Dark lady bit her lip and opened the bathroom stall door. Bee turned around to see Dark Lady's face redder than usual. "It's okay. Thanks........... I just needed to get it through my head that Jedi-and can joke around sometimes. I wanna come."  
  
Bee's optics made her look as if she were smiling. "That's good." Dark lady ran up to her and Bee held her hand as they made their way back to the table.  
  
"Er...... Dark..... I'm REALLY sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out, I was only joking." Jedi-and looked down in shame  
  
Dark Lady bowed. "It's okay. I'm sorry for making fun of you."  
  
"Your Ribs and coke Jedi." the waitress came over and placed the food on the table. She smiled with a blush that made Jedi-and blush a little.  
  
"Thank-you....."  
  
Dark Lady held in her comment and sat down. Bee sat back down beside her.  
  
"Although I have to admit she is very pretty....." He watched the young Japanese girl walk off. He leaned his chin on his palm.  
  
"Zoned out or what?" Crowncat said  
  
Dark lady placed her hand over her mouth and held in a laugh.  
  
He paid no attention. She hummed to herself to get her mind off of Jedi-and and his funny crush for the girl. He shook his head to get him back to reality. Angel giggled a little.  
  
"Jedi-s got a girlfriend." Katana sang to herself. Dark Lady flicked a metal hatch over Katana's audio transmission. Jedi-and sipped his coke, ignoring Kat.  
  
Miranda came back with a notepad. "Are we ready to order?"  
  
Dark Lady removed her hand from her mouth and smiled. "Cheese pizza will be fine."  
  
"A date with Jedi!" Crowncat called out. he blushed and covered her mouth.  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
Miranda's cheeks glistened. "Oh, aren't you the cutest thing!"  
  
He let go of Crowncat  
  
"Ahem......" he looked over at the other bots "Is there anything you guys want?"  
  
"P'sghetti!"  
  
"Large Pizza."  
  
"Tea."  
  
Miranda copied down the calls and smiled. "Anything else?"  
  
Jedi-and looked at Dark. "Is that all?"  
  
"Oh! One more thing! Is it possible to book a Halloween party in the game room?"  
  
"I think it is......" She put her pen to her lips. " Yes, that night is free."  
  
Dark Lady smiled. "Great! Could you book it under the name 'Dark Lady'?"  
  
"sure..." she jotted it down, "D-a-r-k l-a-d-y... yep. there you go."  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Dark Lady grinned.  
  
She bowed, waved and walked away. Jedi-and blushed again, as the others giggled.  
  
"Well what can I say? I have a weakness for Japanese girls..." He shrugged and sipped his coke again.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Dark lady pretended to be insulted. "You never told me THAT!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You never told me you like Japanese girls!"  
  
"Well..... I never thought it would mater..." he fiddled with his fingers  
  
"Well I would've liked to know! I could've introduced you to my friend, Mona!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's Ja............... Well she's CHINESE but that shouldn't matter! I could've got you two together!" He folded his arms, still blushing.  
  
"I think I'll wait to see what happens... but thanks for the offer..."  
  
Dark lady shrugged. "No prob."  
  
Katana wrinkled her would-be nose. "Eew, what's so great about dating?"  
  
Dark Lady gave another shrug. "I uno." 


End file.
